narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ganshi
Ganshi Mastumontonai was known to be a Chunin-ranked shinobi of Yamagakure, and in secret a Samurai. He was considered as great a Samurai, that most thought he was one of the Four Devas. He was also known as a great Shinobi because of his Pressure Release. Background Ganshi was born on December 2, at the time of the birth his mother died, and his dad was no where to be found. His father was thought to be dead, but his body was not found, and so Ganshi had no family. Ganshi was however raised by this old man, who was a Samurai. At the time things were going on and at the age of 5 Ganshi was forced to train in the ways of a Samurai. The training level was so intense that Ganshi could not have friends because he was always training, and he could not have fun at his age. He was also very much like Naruto at his age. He was a trouble-maker, but a Genius like Orochimaru. He had already planned to become a Shinobi and learned about chakra, and all those things. He was also quite sneaky, to the point where he would be able to steal many things without getting in trouble. He not only learned about chakra, but he found out how to control it, and he mastered that. After the age of 5, he was considered a samurai. He could defeat average Samurai that were way older than him easily. He went on to be a Shinobi and went through all that. Others thought of him as a Genius Demon, and hated him. He easily became Genin, and easily became Chunin. As a Genin he learned his elements, which was Wind, lightning, and Yin. He developed the Pressure Release and started to work on his mastery of that, his Yin Release, and Wind. He also worked on his swordsmanship skills. He easily won the Chunin exams, and everyone was amazed of how quickly he beat his opponent. He didn't have to use any Jutsu's, except for one. The one he used amazed the people watching. The name Genius Demon became something good instead of bad. He gained friends, and many of the Jonin liked him. One day, he found out that the man who raised him died. He was sad, and to make sure the old man is proud of him, he mastered his swordsmanship, and took the clothes of the old man and wore them. It had seemed that the Old man was one of the only samurai left in the village. He also took the sword of the man and left the village. The way he left the village is very Orochimaru like. He made it seem as if he had gotten killed, and his body was taken away, It was all perfectly well done. Of course to him everyone in village was dumb, and he thought he could easily get away with leaving He went out and was in rainy weather. It rained very hard and became a storm, but Ganshi didn't care. He went more into the Land of Fire. Personality At a younger age, Ganshi had a personality like that of Naruto Uzumaki. Though it was more of the childish parts that made people around him not like him as much. In simplicity, he was a Trouble-maker, but a genius like Orochimaru in ways. As he got older he became more mature, and more of a genius. After his years as a teen, his personality became complex, but he still was a Genius at times. The way he is now could be described as blank. His face can have a smile, but he won't actually have a reason to smile. Some say he hides his emotion and is often cold to people at times. His personality is just very weird at his age, and cannot be described by most. Appearance Ganshi has light kinda white skin and has long green hair. The hair is put into a tail kinda hair style and his eyes are the color of blue. He is wearing a long open sleeved shirt kinda top, and it is light blue with some white flowers all over it. Under his shirt is some white long bandages wrapped around his lower body. He has some sort of large scar or jacket inside his Black Hakama's. The shoes he is wearing are some sandals. Ganshi cut his hair, and his know wearing an Akatsuki robe, and some ninja pants under it. Abilites Intelligence Ganshi is a Genius at times but not a full fledge Genius. He is very sneaky and was able to leave his village without anyone founding out, and made it seem as if he was killed and taken away from his place. Not only that, but he understood chakra and planned to become a Shinobi. He mastered Chakra Control without the help from others at such a young age. He not only was a Genius Shinobi but a Genius Samurai. He didn't have to use all his strength to defeat average grown men Samurai. He used his intelligence instead and won with ease. Ganshi is a Genius much like Orochimaru, but not exactly like Orochimaru. He can easily adapt to one's fighting style, and even copy it to a certain degree. Hand seals betray the technique being used to him, allowing him to quickly recognize the elemental affinity and Jutsu type. Chakra Ganshi's chakra pools are vast. When he uses a justu, his power can be felt even by somebody with faint sensory abilities. Ganshi's chakra would take a Chakra Absorption user some time to fully drain his chakra. Ganshi's chakra is blue, but yellow happens to appear in his chakra at times, it is unknown why. Kenjustu Ganshi's skill in Kenjustu is at a masterful level. He could easily defeat Average Samurai, and even master samurai like himself. Though many have been known as masters, but never has Ganshi heard of a grandmaster. Ganshi's speed, skill, and power, makes him a deadly swordsmen to fight. He is able to cut only things he wants to directly cut. He could easily hold back his strength to deal damage to their foes without killing them. Ganshi's style and main focus when in battle is close range. Though he can flow lighting into his swords, or wind flow into his swords. He has good reflexes, Flexibility, Speed, and Strength. His Sword Style is called Sakura Ichito Ryu. Ninjustu = Ganshi learned that he had Lightning and Wind natures. He focused more on his Wind Nature, and became skilled in it, but he found about Yin Nature, and ended up focusing on Yin and Wind. He trained to obtain Yin, and was already using a few justu for wind. After some time he developed Pressure Release, and tried to increase his mastery over that. He didn't even focus on lightning, but had a good enough mastery in that to be able to flow lightning into his swords. His primary focus was Pressure release, and Wind techniques. One of the justu's he used was a justu not from wind, nor Yin, but from his Pressure Release. With that justu he easily defeated his opponets in the chunin exams. As a Shinobi his primary skill is in his Ninjustu. Stamina Ganshi could last a whole two days fighting without getting tired, and his great stamina is what makes him feared by most other swordsmen he had come across. Speed In speed, Ganshi is blur to the naked eye of most he had encountered. He is very light and quick on his feet. He actually moves with the wind, sometimes it may look like he is being foolish or acting drunk when fighting an opponent, but really he is just using his Wind Movement. Not only does he just use his legs, but his whole body moves like it. His flexibility and agility is also a reason for such movement. To enemy's Ganshi seems like a blur, and his sword art seems like he is dancing with swords, but really it is really slow at times, but in that unfocused moment, enemy could be cut down. Ganshi is supremely agile, his reflexes are so great that to the untrained eye it would seem as though instant. He is able to evade attacks effortlessly, as though perceiving them in slow-motion. Ganshi at full speed is like a bullet fired from a gun. He walks with discretionary ease. He is capable of muffling his footsteps, and even slow his breathing to make himself almost invisible to the ear. Not only that but he moves his hands in a slight blur, making it difficult to discern his hand seals sequence. He can weave up to, twenty hand seals in a single round. He can also do the same with one hand. __FORCETOC__ Category:Fanon Characters Category:Jetray78 Category:S-Rank Category:Missing-nin